Just a normal day
by xxilovecats
Summary: In which Tom is a fanboy together with Erika and Walker, Izaya likes feeding stray cats and Shizuo finding Izaya that ended up with they lying on the floor.


**Haha beware of grammar**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Durarara D:**

A sense of smell assaulted his nose as he wrinkles in distaste. Stopping his footsteps, Shizuo jerks his head to the side, eyes narrowing. '' IZZAAYAA – KUNNNN'' Shizuo roars and dashes off, completely forgetting that he is still working, despite his employer standing beside him.

Tom Tanaka sighs, not surprise in the least. A ghost of a smile graces his face. Ever since Shizuo started working for him, there bounds to be times where Shizuo runs off in the middle of the job looking for Izaya-san. He wonders what's going on, and it better be what he wants. Hey, with Shizuo's obsession of Izaya-san, anyone can see that there is something going on between the two of them. After all there just a tiny little fine line between hate and love. His smile widens. Putting his hands back to his bottom pockets, Tom changes his direction toward a bookstore, his smile never leaving his face as he started whistling a happy tune.

As long as they don't kill each other_, anything_ is fine.

XOX

The scent is getting stronger. His footsteps generally slowed down. He took off his glasses in preparation and folded them before putting it into his vest. He steps into an alley, a dark figure stood there or more like squat there. Shizuo pays no mind to it.'' Fle-'' Shizuo rubs his eyes trying to clear his vision. Is the flea surrounded by four cats? No, wait. There's two more on the dust bin and one hidden expertly behind the flea, nabbing at the plastic bag that seem too familiar.

Too surprised to move, Shizuo stood there staring at this scene. Flea is busy giving the cats something, hopefully not poison. Shizuo does find cats rather cute. He supposed that his brother influenced him with his cat pet. The cats on the dust bin jump down and join the rest of the cats in eating …tuna?. Flea reaches out his hand and lightly rubs one of the cats, a gentle smile appearing. Shizuo is sure that he do not need to clear his vision again. He finds this scene so tranquility that it feel out of place .Is it his imagination that his heartbeat seems to increase a little?

Shizuo begin to move slowly toward the flea, he do not know why is he walking so carefully, so afraid that his movements may break this serene scene. Unfortunately, he was so absorbed in looking at the flea that he did not notice a innocence dust bin's lid lying lazily in front of him and he stepped on it. The lid screamed in pain, Shizuo cuss. The cats flee too.

Izaya, upon hearing the sound, turns his head to the source of it. Following the lid, his eyes landed on Shizuo. A smirk walked onto his face as he stands up and brushes imaginary dust on his shirt. Feeling rather annoyed that Shizuo disturbed his cats than him himself not noticing this protozoan. '' Shizu-chan, came to see me?'' masking his annoyance perfectly, he asks. A tick appears at Shizuo's head, his hands clench up. Heh, so easy to get him all irked up. ''Flea, what are you doing?''Shizuo answered with a well restrained voice.

Izaya's eyes widens comically. '' You actually can control yourself from hitting me? Oh..Shizu-chan, you always give me surprises'' he mocks him. ''Izayaaaaa!'' Shizuo roars and dashes toward Izaya, absolutely forgetting the scene before. Izaya flicks his blade out and angles the blade at Shizuo. Shizuo throws a punch at Izaya but Izaya stepped to the side, avoiding the punch.

Turning back to face Izaya ,two blades fly pass Shizuo, cutting his cheek and arms, a thin layer of blood flows down. Not that Shizuo is aware of it, he looks around for any vending machines . Guess lady luck isn't with him today. He become more enrage and dashes madly at Izaya with ever more strength. Izaya steps backward, his shoes slides at a plastic bag. Flick blade flying out of his hand, he fumbles and along with Shizuo's uncontrolled strength coming toward him, they two fall.

Izaya falls on his back with Shizuo lying on top of him. Shizuo looks at Izaya, leaning closer to Izaya's face, putting lesser distant between their faces. '' Flea you-'' A uncomfortable feeling rising up him, Shizuo blushes, this stopped his mouth from forming any more words. Izaya's knee is touching _there_.

Izaya doesn't seem to notice this as he attempts to wriggle out, causing more contacts. '' Flea, stop moving'' Shizuo muttered, afraid that if he say any louder it will come out as _that_ sound. '' Why, Shizu-chan? You love my contact this muc-'' The situation seem to dwells on him, he grins. '' Why should I stop?'' Uncaring of Shizuo's situation, he intentionally move against Shizuo. Feeling rather satisfied that he caused Shizuo to feel uncomfortable. Though seeing Shizuo's reddening face somehow caused a stir of emotions in him.

'' Nnugh, S-stop it'' Izaya continues to grinds against Shizuo. Izaya isn't interested in the same gender but seeing Shizuo's reactions , he decided that this is worth it.

Shizuo could not take it anymore, Izaya' actions is making him see fury red. If Flea wants to do this then Shizuo will play with him. Shizuo move his hip slowly up and then down. He smirks when he saw the shocked expression of the flea leaking out. Heh, serve him right for playing. He grinds harder and faster this time, noticing the increasing panting of the flea plus the hint of red on the flea's face. His arousal seem to relish this expression. He snakes his hand up his shirt and fondles with Izaya's nipple.

Izaya gasps, feeling hotter and hotter, the sensations are too much. '' Stop!'' He managed out, kicking Shizuo's leg in a attempt to stop him.

XOX

Tom walks into the bookstore, going directly to the staff room. He tapped his card and the door opened. Walker and Erika stood there, discussing animatedly, seem like today only the two of them are free. '' Walker and Erika! Shizuo ran off today again and apparently to look for Izaya-san'' Erika's eyes gleams. ''Hi Tom-san, I knew Shizaya is real!'' she exclaims, hands clasped together.

XOX

A few hours later, Tom walks out of the bookstore and so coincidentallly he see Shizuo walking. Tom observes him, his shirt is crumpled, as if someone have clenched on it bit too tight. Shizuo's frown seem to disappeared. By the way where is his glasses? On a closer look, Tom saw a suspicious looking red mark on his neck. Something clicked on his mind. Tom did not call Shizuo back for work. His smile nearing touching his eyes as he skipped home. He can't wait to read the newest edition of Shizaya that he gotten from Erika.


End file.
